Free radicals are atoms or molecules with open negative charges that are capable of damaging the human body. Free radicals are produced by dietary imbalances, pollutants, or from inflammation and biochemical reactions in the body that can increase the probability of viral or bacterial infections or cancer.
Long-term presence of these oxidizing radicals can eventually be detrimental to the human body. Oxidative stress is also thought to play an important role in numerous chronic diseases, such as coronary heart disease and cancer. Although there are many factors in the development of these diseases, considerable experimental evidence has linked the production of free radicals to biologic damage that can provide a basis for the beginning and progression of certain diseases. When free radicals exceed the body's capacity to protect or repair itself, oxidative damage can occur.
Antioxidants, which reduce oxidative stress, may play a role in the prevention or treatment of many diseases. The accumulation and growth of free radicals in the body are often found in association with a suppressed immune system, including infections such as HIV, SARS, cancer and heart disease. Damage to the heart has been shown to be reduced with increased dietary antioxidant intake. Diets high in added antioxidants have been shown to be protective against cancer and various diseases experimentally.
Plant seed oils that can be extracted from the fruit, leaves, or seeds of various plants have been found to be a source of antioxidants. However, over-the-counter plant oils, such as canola, sesame, flax and sunflower, have low antioxidant values when compared to this invention. In addition to traditional antioxidants, such as vitamins C and E, some plant oils contain phenolic compounds which are excellent free radical scavengers due to their electron structure.